Así que ¿Te amo?
by Murasaki Tachibana
Summary: 'A Veces cuesta saber que es lo que sentimos en realidad por esa persona, y a Tech E. Coyote le pasa, pero este mismo de tanta desesperación, comete un error, ¿podrá arreglaro' Loonatics Unleashed YAOI (Si no te gusta, no entres a leer) CONTENIDO 'LEMON'.


**Hola de nuevo! como han estado owo ojala bien pueh, xDDDD Ok, aquí vengo con otro de mis fics, un One-shot, pero esta vez de una serie que amaba y por razones desconocidas lo cancelaron TwT.**

**La serie 'Loonatics', de pareja con Tech E. Coyote x Rev Runner.**

**ADVERTENCIA: clasificación YAOI, Y También con contenido 'Lemon', así que si no te gusta, es mejor que sea tan amable de salir de aquí, si lo toleras y te gusta, eres bienvenido de leerlo.**

El se sentía inseguro, se sentía que no lo tenia bien claro, ¿y de quien realmente hablamos? De nuestro querido Tech E. Coyote, el científico de los Loonatics, y ¿Qué fue precisamente lo que le trajo a estos pensamientos que le rondaban por la cabeza? Pues fue un día normal que pensaría que seria lo mismo, pero algo lo dejo a estas dudas de ahora...

FLASHBACK

Un día normal como otro, los Loonatics habían acabado con la nueva maldad conocida como la 'estampida Robótica' que invadía en Acmetropolis, como siempre, fueron agradecidos por los ciudadanos, y si que le agradecieron muy bien, pues un ciudadano les agradeció con un año de comer en su restaurant gratis, que decidieron comer después de la batalla que fue acabada.

-dios Slam, ¿¡puedes dejar de acabarte toda la comida que queda!? -como siempre quejaba el Pato Danger que le gritaba a Slam Tazmania que de una sola mordida se comió toda la comida que estaba en la mesa servida.

-tranquilo Danger, podemos pedir mas, no te alteres -Hablo Lexi sin ninguna preocupación, ya que casi todos vivían acostumbrados por los hábitos de Slam cuando comía, aunque aun así para Danger era como la primera vez.

-no me importaría si no fuera tu comida, pero claro, tu lograste comer algo, en cambio yo no pude comer nada! -exclamo el Pato.

-lo siento... -gruño el mounstro que apenado baja la mirada.

-¿vez Danger? Slam esta arrepentido, tanto que ira contigo a pedir mas comida, ¿verdad Slam? -dijo Lexi a lo que el mounstro asintió ya algo animado.

-mhp... como sea -dijo Danger mientras Slam se levantaba e iba a donde el pato para levantar lo de su asiento e ir a pedir mas comida- e-espera... no puedes sacarme a la fuerza!

Por otro lado Ace hablaba con la jefa, Zedavia, ya que estaba agradecida de nuevo con ellos, y claro por otra parte, estamos viendo a los últimos dos que faltaban de mencionar, nada mas que Tech y Rev que comían donde se pedía la comida, pero se habían quedado ahí ya que su platica en ese instante los había atrapado.

-entonces... ¿piensas iniciarlo esta noche? Je, por favor Tech, acabas de terminar un proyecto tuyo y quieres iniciar con otro mas, a veces pienso que no tendrás un pasatiempo.. -decía el Correcaminos un poco en burla de su amigo.

-pues Afortunadamente no, no tengo otro, ¿por que? Simplemente por que no tengo interés en nada mas que en la ciencia, y la verdad, me ofende algo que me digas eso -respondió el Coyote verde alzando una ceja mirando al corre caminos rojo.

-jeje, esta bien, esta bien, lo siento, no quise ofenderte, bueno y ¿necesitas ayuda para eso? Por que sabes, la verdad no tengo nada que hacer así que... pues... -dijo tartamudeando Rev mientras desviaba la mirada, Tech sonrió ante la acción de este al igual por lo que dijo.

-Jeje, la verdad es que si, e iba a pedirte ayuda, sabes que tu siempre eres el indicado para esto, así que... ¿si quisieras... -pero el científico no pudo terminar ya que Rev lo abrazo demasiado feliz, este solo dio una risa.

-si, si, si, si, si, si, si! Y recontra que si quiero! Sabes que siempre me la paso súper contigo, con tus inventos y con tu laboratorio, pero mas contigo! Sabes que eres mi mejor amigo, gracias, gracias, gracias! -decía demasiado feliz y rápidamente hablaba como de costumbre.

-Jeje, de nada, bueno será mejor que terminemos de comer -dijo Tech a lo que Rev asintió y terminaban de comer, y algo que ninguno de los dos noto, es que el Pato Danger se les quedaba mirando con algo de picardía mientras Slam pedía como podía la comida.

Después de terminar de comer, fueron de nuevo al cuartel para descansar ya que habían tardado un buen rato en el restaurante, aunque no fue un poco tarde para Tech y menos para Rev, como dijo Tech, iba a empezar su nuevo invento hoy en la noche, aunque no estaba seguro si Rev quería seguir con el, pero el corre caminos seguía con el sin importar el sueño que tenia que a leguas se le notaba.

-¿en serio no quieres dormir Rev? Podrás ayudarme mañana, por ahora esto va bien, anda ve a dormir -dijo el coyote mientras trataba de convencer al correcaminos que fuera a dormir, pero era inútil, este se negaba por completo, no quería ir a dormir, pero pronto quedaba completamente dormido.

-n-no... Aaawww Tech, quiero quedarme contigo hasta que terminemos... -decía entre sueños Rev, tratando de mantenerse despierto pero no podía, sentía que de un momento a otro caería rendido en el sueño.

-te dije que es duro este invento, no creo que terminemos ahora, podemos seguir maña... -pero no termino ya que vio que Rev no aguanto y quedo dormido apoyándose en la mesa, Tech simplemente sonrió- ya era hora... -susurro mientras levantaba al corre caminos entre sus brazos y lo llevaba a su habitación, y de momento que sintió que el corre caminos se aferro a su amigo, este no evito ponerse nervioso, pero después se calmo, ya que era el sueño que hacia esto, así que tranquilamente llegando a la habitación de Rev, lo dejo cuidadosamente en su cama, ya que no quería despertarlo, después en silencio fue yendo hasta la salida, mientras cerraba la puerta, y satisfecho de no despertar a Rev se dirigió a su laboratorio, pero antes de entrar, algo lo sorprendió llamando su nombre

-¡AH! -grito Tech mientras miraba que era nada mas que Danger, con un vaso de agua y su pijama puesto- uff... solo eres tu Danger

-si, iba por un vaso de agua, ya sabes, a uno le da sed en las noches -dijo bebiendo un poco de agua.

-jeje, si bueno... tengo que regresar a mi laboratorio -dijo mientras abría la puerta pero, Danger de nuevo le llamo- ¿mmm? ¿Pasa algo Danger?

-bueno.. hace un ratito e estado algo dudoso, pero realmente creo y necesito decirte, ya sabes... cosas de... no se... ehem... ¿amor? -eso último dejo al coyote algo dudoso, ¿eso que tenia que ver con Tech?

-eh, como que eso Danger, explícate por favor -pidió el científico.

-es que... siempre veo que tu estas siempre con Rev, la verdad es que empiezo a dudar que ustedes.. -no termino por que al ver la cara de Tech supo que había comprendido.

-ah, pero no mal intérpretes las cosas, Rev y yo solo somos amigos -dijo tratando de aclarar las cosas.

-bueno... supuse que dirías eso, pero... como lo veo, siempre están juntos, comen y hasta luchan juntos, siempre estas al pendiente de Rev y eso puede mal pensarse, al menos reconoce eso Tech! -contesto Danger alzando una ceja- tal parece que tu estas enamorado de...

-¡Basta! -dijo un poco harto- ya dije que Rev es solo mi amigo, y no permitiré que me andes levantando falsos...

-hay por favor! Si el que esta levantando falsos eres tu mismo, ¿Qué no te das cuenta sobre el sentimiento que sientes por el? En mi opinión... creo que hasta te estoy haciendo un favor -comento.

-b-bueno... pero es que...

-nada Tech! haz el favor y date cuenta que amas a Rev! -dijo Danger hasta que no dijo nada mas ya que se había ido a dormir.

Después de eso, Tech entro a su laboratorio, mientras se sentaba, pensando en todas las cosas que le dijo el Pato, y estaba empezando a dudar que podría ser que lo que le dijo, podría ser.

-Yo... enamorado... ¿De Rev? No seria posible, el es chico, al igual que yo... pero... tal vez Danger tenga razón, quizá... sea posible, ¡hay demonios! -dijo mientras seguía pensando, ahora su problema no era construir su invento, si no que era fijarse en esos sentimientos que probablemente estén ahí en el corazón de Tech por su amigo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Y eso sucedía, ya iban varios días que Tech se mantenía encerrado en su laboratorio, pensando en nada mas lo que esa vez le dijo Danger, hasta trataba de evitar a Rev ya que el era el del caso, no podia ni verlo, seguía en los pensamientos pero aun no mantenía respuesta, no podía estar de lo mas seguro, estaba empezando a desesperar.

-aun no... por dios... tengo que saber... este sentimiento... -seguía en sus pensamientos, esos pensamientos que a la vez, podrían ser que fueran señal, pero aun ni así Tech lo reconoce.

Era una mañana, osea era la hora del desayuno, todos manteniéndose en sus asientos mientras desayunaban, pero había un miembro que aun no estaba en su lugar, y ese era Tech, que al parecer permanecía en el laboratorio, sin ningún aviso, Ace intento pararse para ir con el.

-espera Ace, yo voy... creo y es mas fácil que yo le diga, ¿no crees? -dijo el corre caminos mientras le mostraba una sonrisa a su líder.

-bien pensado Rev, eres uno de los amigos mas cercanos de Tech -dijo mientras volvía a su lugar- asegura que este bien...

-no te preocupes, seguro y no es nada -pero Rev sabia precisamente que tenia algo, aun no sabia que, pero sabia que tenia algo que al parecer pone algo preocupado al chico.

Rev ya no podía mentirse a si mismo, el amaba a Tech, lo amaba con todo su corazón, que importaba si era diferente a el, que era un Coyote, no podía mas, pero tenia el miedo que todos algún día tendríamos, ser rechazado por la persona que mas amas, por eso mantenía su sentimiento hacia el coyote en secreto y dejar que la amistad siguiera, que así era posible para que el pudiera estar cerca de Tech.

Después de dirigirse a la habitación del coyote, no estaba, por lo que se fue a donde su laboratorio, sin pensar, entro y lo vio ahí mismo, sentado mientras seguía con su invento, el se acerco y vio que Tech ni se molesto a ver quien era ya que lo reconoció por la sombra.

-Rev, ¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunto mientras seguía con lo suyo- si vas a preguntar el por que no baje a desayunar, no te preocupes que iré cuando todos terminen, puedes retirar... -pero no siguió ya que Rev le había quitado con su velocidad las herramientas que tenia el coyote en sus manos- R-Rev... pero que...?

-escucha Tech, hace días que te veo algo raro, quiero saber que te pasa, ¿Qué tienes? Desde que empezabas a construir eso no me has dirigido la palabra, me estas evitando ¿no? ¿Por que? Simplemente dime, te quiero ayudar... además no se por que... -pero en eso fue acorralado en la pared, al sentir la respiración muy cerca de Tech, sintió un poco de nervios, sentía que el corazón se le aceleraba, sentía que de algún modo Tech cometería una locura- T-Tech... q-que..

-Cállate! ¿¡Tu en serio que que quieres saber la desesperación que e tenido!? Estos días no e podido tener en claro lo que realmente pienso, es duro para mi, a sido lo peor! -dijo el coyote bajando la mirada, se tía que no podía decirle, decirle lo que realmente el sentía por Rev, no podía.

-T-Tech... si hablas de que estas desesperado... por tu proyecto... entonces... creo que estas exagerando...-dijo Rev, logrando alejarse de el coyote- tu... no puedes permanecer así siempre! ¿Por eso nos has ignorado? Por que estas trabajando en algo que probablemente sea inútil!

-eh?-Tech estaba confundido, Rev había interpretado mal las cosas- No Rev, no es eso... es que...

-por eso me evitas, ¿no? Por favor Tech, date un respiro, no siempre sera la ciencia que tendrás en la vida! A veces pienso que... -pero no siguió, vio como se puso Tech al momento de decir todo lo que dijo- T-Tech... que tienes, Tech

-ese a sido el problema!... tu solo quieres que te ponga atención a ti, dejar lo que mas me gusta para ver el como eres tan rápido para las cosas, ¿no? -ahora el coyote estaba mas molesto que nunca- pues te equivocas Rev, ¿sabes? Yo pensé que saldrías diferente.. que no criticas en lo que yo me dedico, en lo que me gusta, y de una vez te digo que ni por ti dejaría lo que me interesa en la vida, es mas... si quieres puedes irte... -dijo dándole la espalda mientras se sentaba.

-e-espera, Tech, no quise que...

-¿¡que te dije!? ¡Lárgate!, no te quiero ver, es mas... No te quiero volver a ver! Sal de mi vista, de mi laboratorio, de mi vida! Vete! -y esas fueron las palabras, Rev no dijo nada mas, solo que si oyó en como su corazón se destrozaba en mil pedazos, esas palabras le clavaron el corazón, como si le hubieran disparado, así que no dijo mas que salir, pero antes- Lo lamento Tech. -y fue lo último que le dirigió antes de salir del lugar.

Después de un rato, Tech había pensado bien las cosas, en como paso, y sobre todo, hasta tarde, pero igual, reconoció que hizo algo que no debió.

-yo... Yo... ¡MALDITA SEA! -grito mientras aventaba una herramienta- ¿Qué demonios hice? Rev... Rev... No... por dios... ¿Que demonios me paso? No.. ¡Rev! -en eso se tiro al piso de rodillas- soy un idiota... ¡Estúpido e Idiota!... necesito arreglar las cosas con el -dijo mientras se levantaba, en eso miro como Lexi entraba al laboratorio alterada.

-Tech, De nuevo la estampida Robótica atacan Acmetropolis -dijo mientras el coyote agarraba sus cosas de ataque para seguir a la coneja a donde los demás.

Al haber llegado, los demás Loonatics habían empezado el ataque, sin embargo, había veces en que fallaban, necesitaban por lo menos la ayuda de el Coyote, que sin dudarlo, saco sus cosas para empezar a atacar a los robots que ya dejaban desastre en toda la ciudad, pero aun así, había algo que fallaba en la maquina de Tech, no podía ni acabar con los robots, era inútil, tan concentrado pero no podía.

-eh... Tech, que pasa con esa cosa tuya... hazla funcionar! -grito Ace, sin parar de atacar a los robots.

-es lo que trato de checar, pero no se que podría hacerlo funcionar! -contesto Desesperado, y en eso trataban de protegerlo mientras Tech podía repararlo.

Rev al ver en como Tech le era difícil reparar el aparato, Simplemente lo miro con Pena, a pesar de que este le grito horriblemente, no podía dejarlo solo, así que comenzó a pensar en como ayudarlo, y de lo poco que comenzó a pensar, ahora hayo una solución, así que rápidamente corrió a donde el cuartel, y yendo al laboratorio de Tech, fijo su vista al invento que Tech había comenzado, al parecer aun no estaba terminado, pero para algo debía servir, así que cuidadosamente agarro el invento y corrió donde la batalla.

-¿¡en donde demonios te metiste!? -comento Danger pero fue golpeado por un Robot.

-en algo importante, no puedo hablar ahora, Danger cuidado! -decía rápidamente mientras paraba de correr, ante eso vio que Tech sin percatar que lo iban a atacar, Rev se asustó, pensando que podría pasarle algo malo a Tech, así que soltó el invento científico.

-¡TECH, CUIDADO! -pero antes de que el coyote dijera algo, vio en como lo el robot se dirigía a atacarlo, sin embargo, El corre caminos se atravesó a donde Tech y recibió el golpe por el, aventándolo a otra parte, pero al parecer Rev recibió un golpe demasiado fuerte que lo dejo inconsciente, y peor aun ya que su ca esa fue golpeada contra una roca, quedando en el suelo inconsciente.

-Rev... ¡REV! -grito Tech que al ver al Corre caminos tirado sin despertar, fue corriendo donde el, tomando su rostro, tratando de levantarlo, pero no respondía- Rev, Rev despierta, por favor... Rev, no me hagas esto... Rev! -no respondía, Tech solo dirigió a su vista a la estampida de Robots, dando una mirada enfadada, una mirada que cualquier coyote haría, pero la de Tech era mas expresiva- Lexi, cuida a Rev, necesito terminar esto para acabarlos...

-pero... -la coneja iba a decir algo pero la mirada de tech hizo que se quedara callada- si Tech.

Tech dirigió su mirada al aparato, y después se fijo que su invento aun no terminado estaba tirado, ¿Cómo abra logrado estar ahí? O será que fue Rev que lo trajo, estaba claro, eso hizo pensar en Tech que el corre caminos aun lo quiere, a pesar de haberle gritado, seguía la amistad, así que se dirigió a donde la maquina, que prácticamente ya casi terminaba estaba, solo que le faltaba algo, y en ese momento al juntar los dos inventos, ahí se dio cuenta, que estaba claro, con unos ajustes, y al fin acabo, activando ambos inventos que se habían acumulado y fueron uno- ¡CUIDADO QUE DE UNA BUENA VEZ ESTO SE ACABA! -Advirtió Tech, mientras disparaba y dando haciendo que disparara hacia la estampida, los robots iban destruyendo de paso a paso, y de desesperación, El coyote aumento la velocidad, y al final de esto, tuvo éxito, toda la estampida había desaparecido, los restos de metal habían quedado en ceniza.

Todo había acabado, Tech bajo la presión de nivel a su aparato y lo dejo a un lado, después vio a los demás que estaban un poco lastima dos, pero bien.

-lo hiciste Tech, acabas te con esos pedazos de metal -felicito Ace.

-gracias, aunque no hubiera sido de no ser por que Rev... esperen... -en eso dirigió su vista a Rev que se encontraba cargado por Slam, el coyote al verlo, se dirigió hacia el.

-creo y es mejor que lleves a Rev al cuartel, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí para limpiar el desastre de la estampida-comento Ace.

-entendido -dijo Tech mientras Slam dejaba a Rev en manos de Tech, los demás loonatics fueron a reparar los daños, en cambio Tech llevo a Rev al cuartel para curar sus heridas.

Al llegar, Tech directamente se dirigió a su laboratorio, recostando en algo cómodo a Rev, mientras este trataba de pensar en como curarlo, haciendo algunas medicinas, pomadas y así, al terminar, solo decidió en que seria mas adecuado que Rev descansara en su habitación, llevándolo y recostandolo, por ahí comenzó a aplicarle los productos medicinales, con algo de nervios, pero trataba de calmarse, al final le coloco una banda blanca en la frente con la medicina, así y su cabeza sanaba del golpe que se dio.

Tech se sentía aun así mal, todo esto pasaba por su culpa, desde que el no pudo ya convivir con Rev, la desgracia llegaba a el, y seria la peor de todas si no hacia que Rev despertara, si algo le pasaba a su Correcaminos, no se lo perdonaría jamás, no viviría sin el cariño de su amigo de su voz que siempre decía las cosas rápidamente, no soportaría no vivir sin eso, por que para el, su razón de existir era Rev, y hasta en este momento, se da cuenta lo mucho que lo amaba.

Había pasado exactamente una hora, y milagrosamente Rev despertó, mirando a su alrededor, miro que estaba en su habitación, y sintió algo tibio en la frente, se toco y vio que era la banda blanca- al parecer no salí bien de la pelea -comento para si mismo, después miro por abajo, a un lado de su cama, se encontró a nadie mas que el coyote, aunque este se encontraba dormido- ¿Tech... ? -Rev toco la cabeza de Tech, tratando de despertarlo- Tech, despierta, estoy bien... -mientras lo veía despertar, y el coyote al verle, solo abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡REV! -Grito, mientras miraba al corre caminos, este le miro dándole una sonrisa.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien... solo.. puedes irte... -Contesto Rev mientras desviaba la mirada- no quiero que me veas, por eso me pediste que me alejara de ti, ¿no? -dijo con un poco de nostalgia a lo de hace rato.

-Rev, yo... sobre eso...

-esta bien, no tienes que explicar, solo... no te hubieras molestado en curarme, así no volvería a molestarte y... -pero en eso Rev fue callado ya que el Coyote lo abrazo, fuertemente, y en eso sintió que Tech comenzaba a llorar- T-Tech...

-Rev, perdóname, en serio, Perdóname! -decía entre sollozos el Coyote, haciendo mas fuerte el abrazo- Rev, soy el coyote mas idiota y Estúpido de todos, soy tan idiota, te lastime, lo se, todo lo que te dije... dios, en serio, perdóname Rev.

Rev, tan solo no dijo nada, sentía pena, y no le gustaba ver a Tech llorar, sentía como las lágrimas se iban cayendo cerca de su cabeza, solo no evito aferrarse a Tech, a corresponder su abrazo, sentir mas cerca el olor del coyote, no lo quería soltar por nada del mundo, no quería, estar así por siempre, a lado del chico que mas amaba, después de unos segundos y un minuto exactamente, se separaron y aun Tech con lágrimas, Rev decidió limpiarlas, este solo lo miraba aun arrepentido.

-Tech, yo... pensé que me odiabas, pensé que... que me querías fuera de tu vida, y antes de eso, perdón si en serio herí tus sentimientos... yo -pero fue interrumpido por tech ya que este empezó a hablar.

-no! Eso que dije no lo quise decir.. Rev -agarro las manos del correcaminos- Jamás te diría algo así, bueno... si lo dije, pero... -suspiro- el punto aquí es que soy un idiota...

-no, no lo eres, yo también debía comprende que tenias un problema, todo lo que te dije de la atención científica, nunca debí decirte eso... -dijo Rev algo arrepentido, pero Tech le toco su mejilla.

-Aun así Rev, todo eso fue por mi culpa, te evitaba... por que... -trago saliva, no podía mas, tenia que decirle la verdad- Por que no estaba seguro sobre mis sentimientos, pero después de verte ahí, tirado, y precisamente por que ese robot te había atacado, sentí que mi corazón paraba, que no podría vivir sin ti, Rev, no puedo existir si tu no estas conmigo... por que te amo, Rev Runner, Te amo.

Al fin lo soltó, esta vez Tech no dejaría que la cobardía le ganara, no, esta vez le dijo lo que realmente sentía por Rev, y así ese momento, antes de que Rev dijera algo, El Coyote se acerco y beso los labios del corre caminos, Rev sintió que su corazón latía mas de lo norma, sentía que hasta podría llorar, pero no hizo nada mas que besarle, corresponderle, sentir que el igual lo amaba, que no había nadie mas en este mundo a quien quisiera mas que a el, de repente sintió que la cola del Coyote se empezaba a rozar en la pierna de Rev, y también en como Tech intensificaba el beso, colando a su lengua entre ambas bocas, desesperadamente buscando la de Rev, así e iniciar un pequeño 'juego' de lenguas, cuando de repente el oxigeno hacia falta, ambos se separaron, mirándose Rev algo excitado, el beso fue demasiado para el, que hasta le había gustado, de repente sintió como una mano se colaba dentro del pantalón de Rev, este no evito sonrojarse mientras puso sus manos en el pecho de Tech- T-Tech... E-Espera... N-No creo que... -pero no continuo, fue callado por un beso de Tech, mientras mas esa mano se adentraba en el pantalón del corre caminos, Tech separándose un poco del beso.

-Rev, quiero demostrarte cuanto te amo -sin ningún aviso, bajo hasta el cuello y comenzó a lamerlo, dando la lengua recorrer en el cuello delgado de Rev, este cada vez mostraba un rostro de excitación, mientras unos pequeños gemidos salían de el.

-T-Tech... a-ah... n-no... a-ah... -de repente abrió los ojos como platos al sentir que bajaba los pantalones, ese entonces Tech subió a la cama, quitándole los pantalones con todo y bóxers, Rev simplemente desvío la mirada ya mas rojo que nunca- T-Tech... p-por favor... alguien nos podría ver... no quiero pasar esta vergüenza...

-tranquilo, los demás aun no llegan, están arreglando el desorden que dejo la estampida, así que no creo que vuelvas mas de rato -en eso su lengua de nuevo se dirigió al cuello- seré cuidadoso contigo, mi intención no es lastimarte, no... al contrario, quiero hacerte sentir bien, que ambos sintamos bien al momento de ser uno solo, Jamas te volveré a lastimar Rev -Dijo en susurro, haciendo que Rev se le quedar viendo algo sonrojado, pero solo lo abrazo.

-esta bien, Tech, solo... s-se cuidadoso, por favor~ -comento, mientras cerraba los ojos y ya no trataría de detenerlo, si no dejarse llevar, ahora se dio cuenta, que el igual quería entregarse a Tech, sentir que seria suyo y de nadie mas que de su científico Coyote.

Pasando al siguiente paso, Tech comenzó a quitarle las prendas superiores, ya para acabar de desnudarlo, y así comenzó con quitarse el mismo sus prendas del inferior y superior, y de haber terminado, sin importar en donde las haya echado, mientras sentó al corre caminos en sus piernas, dando su mirada a este, sonriéndole con ternura mientras Rev aun sonrojado, le abrazo del cuello, aunque conservo la mirada, y aprovecharon para volverse a besar.

Mas intenso el beso, que se veía de un momento que Rev quería mas, acercándose mas y mas al Doctor, y este no le molestaba en lo absoluto la gran cercanía que se veía que tendría con Rev, le fascinaba, tanto, demasiado, y para no aguantarse mas sus ganas de poder estar dentro de su correcaminos, se separo del beso para poder comenzar a lamer uno de sus tres dedos y antes de hacer lo que tenia que hacer- Rev, despeja tu mente, relájate, solo dolerá un poco -tranquilamente menciono Tech, haciendo que el corre caminos se tratara de relajar, y de repente Tech introdujo el primer dedo a la entrada de Rev, comenzándolo a mover.

-¡Tech! -gimio su nombre al momento de sentir como ese dedo hacia que su entrada se abriera un poco, sentía dolor pero a la vez ya no dolía al momento de que Tech seguía moviendo sin parar ese dedo, aferrándose un poco a el, momento repentino, Tech había metido el segundo dedo a la cavidad de Rev, este simplemente mostró un poco de molestia pero después cerro los ojos, tratando de no volver a gemir, quería conservar esos gritos tal vez y los escuchaban, El coyote los movía al ritmo de un Vaivén, que Rev no pudo evitar soltar un gemido alto, como de repente su entrada se agrandaba mas y como se lubricaba, sintiendo como eso empezaba a convertirse en algo placentero para el, puso su rostro en el hombro del Coyote al haberse acercado a este- T-Tech... t-terminemos con esto, por favor... -quejo Runner en un susurro, sentía que ya estaba completamente lubricado, Tech percató eso, por lo que solo sonrió, sacando sus dedos mientras hacia que el corre caminos abriera las piernas.

-como dije, relájate -repitió el científico mientras se posicionaba para empezar a introducir ese pedazo de carne en la entrada de Rev, hasta que de una sola embestida, completo meterlo, Rev sintiendo el miembro de Tech por fin dentro de el, hizo un sonoro gemido que no haya hecho en el momento.

Esperaba a que Rev se le pasara el dolor, por lo que simplemente callaba los sollozos de Rev con un cálido beso, un beso donde se sintiera el amor que se sentía ellos dos, Rev abrazo a su captor sonrojado pero feliz, al fin poder entregarse a la persona que mas amaba, al Coyote que amaba con locura, y mas feliz al ser correspondido.

Pero incómodo momento en el que Rev sintió cierta quietud, al que el científico no se moviera, separándose del beso mientras miraba a su amado a los ojos- T-Tech... y-ya no me duele... a-ah.. -con solo decir eso, el coyote empezó a moverse y a embestir algo mas rápido, sacando mas gemidos en Rev, tanto en el como en Tech que igual lo hacia al moverse, pero a ambos les gustaba, el placer era igual, pareciera que esto era un sueño, un sueño donde ninguno quisiera despertar, no querían deshacer este momento que para ambos era lo mas increíble y hermoso de sus vidas, siquiera no podían hacer que acabara y eso bastaba para ambos que querían lo mismo.

Y hablando de dando placer, El Coyote empezó a dejarle algunas marcas en el cuello a su niño, recibiendo Gemidos altos y desafinados pero dulces igualmente, aumentando la velocidad al embestir, tanto aumento la velocidad que hizo al correcaminos que se le salieran algunas lágrimas, que el mismo Tech las limpiaba y besaba, primero el correcaminos rasguñaba las sabanas, y después se fue apoyando a los hombros de Tech, sin querer rasguñar un poco sus hombros igualmente, pero al doctor eso le importo menos, se concentraba en poder complacer a su correcaminos para que este siguiera sintiendo todo el amor que sentía por el, después hizo que Rev le mirara a los ojos por un momento.

-Rev, Te amo... Te amo como a nadie mas -Confeso de nuevo, aun no paraban las lágrimas, pero eso le gustaba ver al científico, besando la mejilla se su niño.

-T-Tambien yo, A-Aah... T-Te amo T-Tech...-dijo el corre caminos, algo que en Tech le invadió una sonrisa en el rostro, abrazando al chico sin dejar de moverse, a lo que fue correspondida.

Un grito mas alto que los demás se a desprendido en la habitación, y con eso el científico aumento la velocidad al máximo, se acabo la pasividad, al igual que con Rev, sentía que explotaría, que ese agujero explotaría, aferrándose mas a Tech mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, sin dejar las gemidos ni por un segundo, empezó a moverse a la vez que Tech embestía, dando al ritmo contrario que su pareja.

Y a ese momento, empezaron a intercambiar posiciones para poder disfrutar mas, sentirse queridos uno al otro, amados, Tech amando con todo a Rev después de todo lo que paso entre ellos en el pasado, y Rev sintiéndose amado por el Coyote que mas amaba en este mundo, no había nadie, sin nadie mas que ellos, estar en su mundo.

Pero claro, ese momento tampoco era eterno, ya que después de un rato mas

-A-Ah... T-Tech... ya no... P-Puedo.. ah... s-siento que voy a explotar... -Decía Rev sin alejar el agarre, no podía mas, de un momento a otro se vendría.

-entonces... Corrámonos juntos Rev... -Comento Coyote mientras movía mas antes de terminar, provocando que Rev se corriera al momento que el igual, sintiendo como ambos derramaban su 'semilla' en donde les ocurrió, Rev entre ambos vientres y Tech dentro del corre caminos, como ambos llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo, soltaron uno que otro sur piro, jadeos y gemidos, recostandose juntos en la cama.

-Ah~ Rev, ¿estas bien? -pregunto Tech mientras acobijaba a su corre caminos, este solo se abrazo a el para evitar el frío que pronto sentirían por estar desnudos.

-si, cansado, pero valió la pena -decía entre jadeos mientras abrazaba a Tech, este solo sonrió mientras besaba su frente bendada.

-me alegra que todo este bien entre nosotros -dijo feliz el coyote.

-creo que esta mas que bien entre nosotros Tech -Dijo alzando una ceja.

-bueno... es mejor que descanses, así ya no te duele la cabeza

-no pero si lo que me duele ahora son las caderas -reprocho Rev, haciendo que Tech se riera un poco.

-solo descansa -dijo, y al fin, Rev se recostó en el pecho del mayor, y se sentía feliz, quien diría que terminarían acabando así, por un mal entendido, al fin pudieron estar juntos.

FIN

**Bueno, seria todo owo, Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer uvu ojala y sean tan amables de dejarme un Review respecto a esta humilde pequeña historia, gracias**.


End file.
